I'm Tired Of Waiting For You: A Summerland Story
by DrkAngel20
Summary: Hannah Bale has been Bradin's best friend since he moved to Playa Lynda, but what if she started dating his worst enemy, and he just can't seem to get her off his mind? Rated T for now...lol. Rated M for some minor language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**A SUMMERLAND STORY**_

Bradin found himself standing at the Bale's house getting ready to knock on the front door when he heard a voice behind him. "She's not home Bradin. She's out with Tanner." said Cameron. "Out with Tanner?!" "Yeah. He asked her out last night at the beach party." said Cameron. "Wow, I can't believe that she didn't tell me. She usually tells me everything." said Bradin. "True, and with his track record I can't believe that she went out with him too." said Cameron. "I guess I will call her later than." said Bradin. He said his goodbyes to Cameron, and turned and headed back to his house. He thought it was strange, usually Tanner and Hannah didn't get along. As he entered the house, he went straight to his room, and closed the door. He and Erika have been having some trouble in their relationship lately, and wanted to talk to Hannah about it, but she was out with his worst enemy.

Bradin eventually drifted off to sleep. When he finally did wake up it was nearly midnight, and decided to try and call Hannah's cell phone. To his surprise, she didn't answer, so he decided to leave her a message. "Hey this is Hannah's cell, at the beep you know what to do." (cell phone beeps) "Hey Han. It's me. I was looking for you, but your brother said that you had a date with Tanner. Just wondering what that's all about, and also I need some help. Erika and I are having some trouble, she says I'm not romantic with her anymore..." (cell phone cuts Bradin off) He put his cell phone back on the charger as he realized that his battery was low, and went back to sleep. It felt like he had just shut his eyes as morning came, and was too tired, but he got up anyway. The night went by so quickly. He jumped in the shower, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen where the family was eating breakfast. "There you are. We thought that you would never get up." said Aunt Ava, and she smiled getting up to make Bradin a plate. He sat next to Nikki, and gobbled his eggs, and bacon down. He then got up and started heading towards the back door. "Where are you going? You just got up." asked Johnny. "Going to see Hannah." said Bradin.

Bradin headed out the door, and towards the Bale's house, and knocked on the front door. Cameron answered the door. "Hey Cam. Is Hannah home?" "Yeah, give me a sec. I'll go get her." said Cameron. He lead Bradin inside, and made him wait by the bottom step. "Hannah. Are you decent? Bradin's here." asked Cameron. "Yeah, send him up." said Hannah. When Bradin entered Hannah's bedroom she was sitting at her desk on her computer. "What are you doing?" asked Bradin. "I'm writing an e-mail." laughed Hannah. "No, I mean what are you doing going out with Tanner?" asked a serious Bradin. "What's wrong?" "You know that we hate each other Hannah. Why did you go out with him?" asked Bradin. Well, at the beach party the other night, you were off with Erika doing whatever, and I was lonely. He came over and started talking to me, and we actually had a decent conversation. He's not as bad as you think. He's a decent guy." said Hannah. "And you know that from one conversation, and a date you had with him last night? Well, it was only one date┘..right?" asked Bradin looking dead on at Hannah. "Well, he asked me out again for tonight, and I said yes." said Hannah. "But look at his dating track record Han. He's dated a lot of girls." said Bradin. "And your track record is clean. Let's see there was Sarah, Callie, some girl at a party, oh, last but not least your new girlfriend Erika!" said Hannah.

Bradin didn't know what to do after that so he just stood there. "Look, I'm sorry Bradin, but I am allowed to date whoever I want." said Hannah. "I'm going to go. We'll talk later when we both have calmed down." said Bradin as he walked out of the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. They hardly ever argued, and Hannah was upset. Not just at Bradin for acting like a jerk, but because she had loved him since he came to Playa Lynda, and he couldn't even see it. She liked Tanner, but was mainly using him to make Bradin jealous, and she hoped it worked. Bradin sat at his favorite spot at the beach near the ocean. He'd found a rock not too far out and sat down, just starring out at the ocean. He couldn't understand why he was making a big deal out of it. Hannah was his best friend. He knew she always made good choices, but what if this was her first mistake? There was something else. That he just couldn't pinpoint, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Bradin looked at his watch and realized hours had past. It was now going on 5:30 p.m. He had to go home, Aunt Ava was cooking a big family dinner. As soon as he entered the house Derrick came up to him. "You know Erika stopped by looking for you." "Oh shit! I can't believe I forgot. We were supposed to go surfing at Two Brothers." said Bradin, and he placed one hand over his forehead. "She's not mad. She said to call her later." said Derrick. Ava called the troops to dinner, and everything was so beautiful. They had mashed potatoes, corn, chicken, and biscuits. It was strange Ava never really cooked like that unless she had some bad news, or something really important she wanted to get across. All of a sudden Ava and Johnny stood up and banged on the water glasses they had in front of them.

_**A/N: I know this is a long chapter. Please bare with me. Thanks, and please remember to review. All reviews welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- I'm Tired Of Waiting For You : A Summerland Story.**_

"I know I don't usually cook like this unless there is something I want to tell you, but I wanted us all together to tell you that Johnny and I are engaged"

Everyone was so excited. Johnny and Ava have loved each other for years, but no one would make the first move.

"And that's not all. Ava and I are pregnant." said Johnny with a smile across his face a mile wide.

Suddenly the room fell silent. Everyone just starred at the two of them.

"What's wrong?" asked Ava.

"Nothing we are all happy for you. Just a little surprised." said Susannah.

The family ate mostly in silence for the remainder of the meal.

(Tanner and Hannah's Date)

After a beautiful dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Playa Lynda, Tanner took Hannah to the beach. They kicked off their shoes and started to walk.

"Do you remember when we were 8 years old, and Mrs. Jenkin's made us kiss in that school play? I forgot the name." asked Tanner.

"Romeo and Juliet." laughed Hannah.

"Yeah. That's it. I was so nervous." said Tanner looking down at the sand.

"Why?" asked Hannah.

"Because I had to kiss the girl of my dreams." said Tanner finally looking at Hannah.

"But we were only 8 years old. How could you believe I was the girl of your dreams?" asked a smiling Hannah.

"I knew from the moment I saw you." said Tanner.

He gently took her hand and held it in his. They continued to walk hand-in-hand.

"If I am the girl of your dreams why did you treat me the way that you did all these years?" said Hannah, releasing her hand from his, waiting for a reply.

"Because I was scared. I know that, that's no excuse, but that's why." Tanner explained.

Hannah stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Tanner. She took one step towards him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back in total shock.

"I wish that you would have told me sooner." said Hannah.

"Come on. I'll take you home." smiled Tanner.

(End Of Date)

When they arrived at Hannah's house, Tanner walked Hannah to her door and kissed her good night. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. She had the best night of her life. She pulled out her cell phone and it read one new text message. She hit the button and when she checked it she saw that the message was from Bradin.

(Bradin's Text Message)

"Hey Han. A lot happened today. First Aunt Ava and Johnny told us they were engaged, and then they dropped the mother load on us. They are pregnant. I called but you didn't answer. You must be still on your date with Tanner"

(End Of Message)

"Wow that was a long text message." thought Hannah. She scrolled through her phonebook and hit the call button on Bradin's name.

"Hey Han. What's up?" asked Bradin.

"Just got done reading your message. Did you get a hand cramp? My goodness." laughed Hannah.

"Well it was just shocking, and I need to talk to someone. " said Bradin.

"Yeah they just got together." said Hannah.

"By the way. How was your date with Tanner?" asked Bradin.

"It was beautiful. We walked along the beach, and he told me that he always had feelings for me. And then we kissed. It was so beautiful."

Bradin grew silent, and his heart started to pound faster. He couldn't believe that they had kissed.

"Bradin are you there? Are you ok?" asked Hannah.

"Hey. This sounds serious." laughed Bradin.

"Yeah. I guess. I really do like him. He's not the same asshole we knew." laughed Hannah.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Good night." said Bradin.

As Bradin hung up the phone his heart sank. That's when it hit him. He was in love with Hannah Bale. But she loved Tanner. And she was happy. He didn't want to ruin that for his best friend, so he decided not to say anything. That night Bradin didn't sleep well and the next morning it was noticeable.

"Bradin honey what's wrong? You don't look well." asked Aunt Ava.

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep last night." said Bradin.

Bradin quickly ate his breakfast and headed to Hannah's house. As he was about to knock on the door it opened. Bradin looked and saw Tanner facing him.

"What are you doing here?" asked a disappointed Bradin.

"Hannah and I are going to Two Brothers to surf." said Tanner.

"You can come too." said Hannah, who was standing next to Tanner.

"I don't know. I don't want to be the third wheel." said Bradin.

"Bring someone then. We'll meet you there." laughed Hannah.

Bradin agreed and watched as Hannah and Tanner left. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to have to watch Tanner and Hannah together. He walked to Erika's apartment and knocked on her door.

"Hey Bradin. what's up?" asked Erika.

"You want to go to Two Brothers and surf?" asked Bradin.

"Sure let me grab my gear, and we'll go."

She grabbed her bathing suit, surfboard, bottled water, car keys, a few beach towels, and headed to her car to load it up. She got into her car, and waited for Bradin.

_**A/N: Hey readers. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long, but I wanted to post something. I have most of the story written, I just haven't been able to get online to post it. Been working a lot. Thanks for reading, and please continue to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Summerland Story: Chapter 3_**

"You coming?" asked Erika.

Bradin quickly snapped back to reality, and jumped into the car. He couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. It was silent in the car, finally Erika spoke up.

"Are you ok? You haven't said anything since you knocked on my door." said Erika.

Erika finally pulled up and saw Tanner's car parked.

"Tanner's here?" asked Erika.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't say much in the car. I knew you wouldn't have came if you knew." said Bradin.

"If you knew how I felt about him then why are we here?" Erika demanded.

"Hannah and Tanner just started dating. She's my best friend. I want to make sure she's ok." said Bradin.

Erika and Bradin slowly got out of the car, and made their way down to the beach.

"I'm going to change behind the big rock over there. Please keep a lookout." said Erika pointing to the rock to the right."

"Where's your surfboard? superstar!" yelled Tanner.

"Don't feel like surfing today." said Bradin coldly.

"Afraid?" said a cocky Tanner.

"Of you? Not in your life." retorted Bradin.

Hannah finally met up with the boys. She had found a perfect wave.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Hannah.

"Nothing." said both boys at the same time.

Finally Erika was done changing, and headed over to the others.

"Hey Erika." said Tanner.

Quickly Hannah pulled Bradin away, so they could talk in private.

"What are you doing?" asked Hannah.

"What?" asked Bradin.

"Bringing Erika here. Tanner and her use to date. Why would you bring her?" asked Hannah.

"You said I could bring someone."

"Yes, but I meant Nikki, or your Aunt Ava. Not Erika." said Hannah.

Bradin was happy that he brought Erika. Not because Erika was his girlfriend, but because Tanner would probably be a little bit annoyed because Erika was his ex. Bradin walked back to Erika who was in mid conversation with Tanner.

"That's great that you and Hannah are going out?" said Erika.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" asked Bradin.

"Why didn't you bring your surf gear?" asked a curious Erika.

"Forgot." said Bradin.

"Then why are we here?" said Erika her voice a little raised.

"I just felt like getting out of the house. What's with all the 21 questions?" asked Bradin now raising his voice to match Erika's.

"I only have one surfboard." said Erika.

"It's ok. Have fun?" said Bradin.

"We can take turns." said Erika.

Bradin looked at Erika and smiled.

"No, it's ok. Really. I'll have fun just watching."

Erika smiled back at Bradin.

"Ok" and with that all 3 of them headed down to the water.

"What's up with Bradin?" asked Hannah.

"He forgot his surfboard. But he says he'll have fun watching." said Erika.

Bradin couldn't stop watching Hannah and Tanner. They were acting so in love. He would give her kisses on her cheek, or when they paddled next to each other, he would try and touch her.

"It won't last." said Bradin to himself. "He never had a long lasting relationship." again to himself.

"Hey, I am going to take a break." said Hannah to Tanner.

He leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

"Ok." said Tanner.

Hannah paddled herself to shore, and when the water got low enough, she walked to the shore, and sat right next to Bradin.

"What's going on Bradin? I thought you would be having fun. You love to surf." Hannah asked.

"Nothing. I'm just dealing with some stuff." said Bradin still looking out at the ocean.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just some personal stuff." said Bradin.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." replied Bradin.

"You use to be able to tell me everything."

"I can't tell you this."

"Why won't you look at me Bradin?" asked Hannah.

But Bradin didn't say anything. He just remained silent.

"Bradin, I don't know what shit your going through, but your not the same Bradin Westerly that I have known since birth.

Hannah didn't wait for a response. She just left and started heading to Tanner who was already heading towards her.

"What's wrong with Bradin, babe?" asked Tanner.

"I don't know, but he's not acting like himself." said Hannah.

Erika was in her way to the beach when she overheard Hannah and Tanner's conversation. Erika sat next to Bradin, but he didn't yet say a word.

"Bradin is there something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"This has to do with Hannah, doesn't it?" asked Erika hoping that it wasn't about Hannah. He turned and faced Erika, but didn't say anything.

"I knew it. You love Hannah. I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"You don't know what you are talking about." said Bradin finally speaking for the first time since Erika had sat down.

"You know how I felt about Tanner, you still brought me. You've been miserable since we got here, and I can tell by the way you look at her."

"Look Erika. I'm confused right now. Please don't be mad, and please don't say anything to anyone."

"I'll save you the trouble Bradin. I think we need to spend some time apart."

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I can't be with someone who is in love with someone else."

She didn't let Bradin say anymore before she got up and left. She took all of her belongings, and headed to her car. Hannah saw Erika drive away, and knew that something was wrong.

"Why was he able to tell Erika, but not me?" thought Hannah.

**_A/N: I am going to leave you guys here for now...lol. I have the rest of the part written, but I didn't want my betta to be overwhelmed with this...lol. Thanks for reading, and continue with the reviews. I enjoy them._**


	4. Author's Note

A Note to All my Readers...

I just wanted to say that my story I'm Tired of Waiting: A Summerland Story is still in progress. I know that I haven't updated it in a while, but I will real soon. I've have some of Chapter 4 already written I just have to type it. I don't get much time, due to my job, but whenever I have a free minute I am writing my story. I just wanted all of you to know that I haven't given up on the story, and it will be updated soon. I have many ideas for it. Thanks again for reading, and hope that you continue.

DrkAngel 20 


	5. Chapter 5

A Summerland Story: Chapter 4

But Hannah decided to see if she could get Bradin to talk.

"What happened to Erika?" asked Hannah.

"We had a fight and she left." said Bradin. He didn't want to tell her that they had just broken up.

"About what? asked Hannah.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"But you can talk about it with Erika."

"It's just so confusing."

"Well when you figure it out let me know."

Bradin just nodded. He didn't want to look at her. He wanted to tell her everything, but just couldn't.

"Look, Tanner and I are going to leave. Do you need a ride home?" asked Hannah.

"No. I'll be fine." said Bradin.

He watched as the two of them drove off, and decided to sit there for a few minutes. He didn't want to leave just yet.  
(Tanner and Hannah's drive home)

"Did Bradin tell you what was bothering him?" asked Tanner.

"No, but he was able to talk to Erika about it."

"What do you expect. Erika is his girlfriend."

"True, but I'm, his best friend..."

"Don't work yourself up. It was probably a private matter between them."

"I know, it's just that he was always able to tell me everything. I hate to see him like this." said Hannah.

"He'll be alright. He just needs some time."

Five minutes later they were pulling up to Hannah's house.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"It's alright Tanner. It's not far. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" asked a curious Tanner.

"Yes, I'm sure." laughed Hannah.

Hannah leaned over and kissed Tanner. She then pulled away and whispered "I love you" to him. Tanner was shocked and confused all at the same time.

"What did you just say?" asked Tanner.

"I love you." repeated Hannah.

"I love you too, but what made you want to say it?"

"I don't know. It's just what I feel." said Hannah.

They kissed again, but this time the kiss was more passionate.

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." said Hannah.

She kissed him one more time, and got out of the car and towards her front door. But before she went inside, she waved at Tanner good bye. Tanner had a smile across his face a mile wide. He never felt like this before. He was truly in love.

(Back At the Beach)

Bradin just sat there feeling the sand through his fingers. He couldn't believe the day he just had. First Erika broke up with him, and now Hannah was mad at him. He didn't know what he was going to do about Hannah. He really wanted to tell her what the matter was with him, but he knew how happy she was and didn't want to hurt her. He had to tell her.

"Tomorrow." he said to himself.

"Tomorrow I will have to tell her." he said again to himself.

He got up and headed back home. He had all these thoughts racing in his head. What if he told Hannah how he felt and she rejected him? What if she wouldn't want to be friends anymore? He couldn't live if that would happen. But he needed to tell her. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore.  
He finally made it home. It seemed like a shorter walk than usual, but that's probably because he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen, or how he was going to say it. He walked inside the house to the smell of pizza.

"Hey Bradin. I was hoping you would come home soon. Come and eat dinner." said Aunt Ava.

He took his usual seat between Nikki and Derrick and grabbed a slice from the already open box. He didn't really say much, just a causal yes or no to questions people were asking him.

"How were the waves at Two Brother's?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, they were awesome." lied Bradin.

He didn't even surf today.

"Did you have fun?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, we had a great time." lied Bradin again.

The rest of dinner they talked about the wedding and the baby. He really didn't pay much mind. And Johnny was the first to notice.

"Bradin, are you alright? You don't seem yourself tonight."...

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I hope you like and please remember to review.


	6. Chapter 6

A Summerland Story Chapter 5

Bradin didn't speak to Hannah all day. He promised himself that he would tell her how he felt. He decided tonight wasn't going to be the night. He got out of bed and walked out the back door in his bedroom, and headed toward the ocean. He sat down watching the water.

It was beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves. It was so calming. But the beautiful ocean sound was now interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He didn't even turn around. He didn't have to. He already knew it was Hannah. She sat next to him not saying anything for a few minutes.

"Gee this is great." said Hannah.

Bradin didn't comment back. He just kept starring out at the ocean ahead, concentrating on the calm ocean waves. Hannah didn't know how to respond. He always told her everything, but he just couldn't tell her this. She couldn't believe that he would be hiding anything from her. She didn't know what just happened, but she finally let Bradin have it.

"I've taken your shot long enough. Yesterday, when you acted like this you didn't want to talk. I was ok with it, but today I am pissed off. But I'm not taking your shit anymore. I thought we were best friends?" said Hannah.

"We are best friends." replied Bradin.

"Then why are you hiding shit from me?" asked Hannah.

"It's complicated." said Bradin.

"Well then tell me. Maybe I can help you."

Bradin didn't say anything for the next few minutes. Hannah sat there hoping for a answer, but none came.

"Fine." said Hannah as she got up and started to leave.

"I LOVE YOU." he quickly blurted out.

She turned out not believing in what he just had said.

"What?"

"I love you Hannah. That's what's been bothering me the past few days. "  
She couldn't believe what he was saying. She's waited for him to say that since they were kids. She kneeled down in front of him, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too Bradin."

Closer and closer their faces got until their lips finally met. The kiss was passionate, and beautiful. She waited such a long time for this moment. Then she pulled away.

"Oh my god." yelled Hannah.

"What's wrong?" asked Bradin.

"Tanner."

"What about him?" asked Bradin.

And with that she was gone. She was so confused more than ever. She loved Tanner, but Bradin was person she always wanted. She didn't believe she could love Tanner as much as she did, but she did.

(Back at the Beach)

Bradin knew that the reason Hannah stopped kissing him was because of Tanner. He wished that now maybe if he had told her sooner, he would have her, but she was with Tanner. He got up and walked back to the house and flopped on his bed. He just kept replaying the events over and over again in his mind. She did love him. Therefore there was some hope.

(End Of Scene)

Hannah woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She thought that it would be Bradin, so she didn't answer it. Curious to who it was she opened her phone and it read one missed call--Tanner. She saw that he left a voicemail, so she decided to call him back.

"Hey. Sorry that I missed your call. I was still asleep." lied Hannah.

"I didn't mean to wake you." said Tanner.

"You didn't, I didn't even hear my phone ring." Hannah lied again.

"I left you a voicemail I made plans with Erika and Bradin today"  
Hannah shot out of bed.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that's all." said Hannah.

"Yeah, but I realized he's your best friend. I'm going to have to start getting along with him." said Tanner.

Hannah thought that it was sweet for Tanner to try and get along with Bradin, but with Bradin's last confession, she knew it would never happen.

"Hey Han. are you still there?" asked Tanner.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." said Hannah.

"About what?" laughed Tanner.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." laughed Hannah.

"Oh, anyway, I invited Erika and Bradin to Mona's for a bite to eat"  
"What time?" asked Hannah.

"About noon."

"Ok. Sounds great." lied Hannah.

"I'll pick you up." said Tanner.

"Ok. Great. Bye."

"Bye." said Tanner.

As soon as she hung up the phone, she looked at her clock. It was 11am, not. She got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and picked out a cute outfit to wear. She decided on a nice pair of blue jeans, and a yellow spaghetti tang top. She decided that she was going to keep her hair down. By the time she was finished, it was almost noon. She just sat there thinking about the events that happened last night.

"Ah! Why did I kiss him?" thought Hannah as she flopped down on her bed.

She knew why she kissed him. Ever since they were younger she loved Bradin Westerly, but he never saw her. He dated Sarah, Callie, and now Erika, and never thought about her it was time that maybe she let him go. She heard a car honk, and realized that it might be Tanner, but it was Bradin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hannah.

"Believe it or not, but Tanner gave me a call. He said that he would be running late and asked me if I would be able to pick you up. I said no problem." said Bradin.

Hannah opened the passenger side door, and sat down. She didn't dare say a word to Bradin, afraid he might bring up last night's events.

"Hannah. Are we going to talk about last night?" asked Bradin.

"Look it was a mistake." said Hannah.

"You said that you loved me." said Bradin.

"Bradin I have loved you since we were kids. You couldn't even see it. You went from girl to girl and it tore me apart having to watch you with someone else. But now I am with Tanner, and you want to know something I love him. I'm sorry Bradin, but that's how I feel." said Hannah.

Bradin pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I love Tanner, and I want to be honest with him. I'm going to tell him about the kiss. I just don't know when yet." said Hannah.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" asked Bradin.

"Not really. But I don't want to lie to him either. He deserves to know." said Hannah.

Bradin started the car back up, and headed to Johnny's restaurant. The rest of the ride to Mona's was quiet. She didn't mean to be mean to Bradin. He was her best friend, but he did put her in this situation.

When they arrived to Mona's they saw Tanner's car in the parking lot, but not Erika's. Bradin and Hannah walked inside the restaurant to find Tanner already sitting at a booth. Hannah and Bradin joined him.

"Hey what's up Bradin." said Tanner, and he kissed Hannah on the cheek.  
"Nothing much." lied Bradin.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Tanner.

"Traffic." lied Hannah this time.

"Bradin. When I got here I didn't see Erika's car, so I decided to give her a call. How come you didn't tell us that you two broke up?" asked Tanner.  
"Erika and you broke up?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah. Yesterday." said Bradin.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Hannah.

"I didn't want anyone to know." said Bradin.

It all went quiet after that. They looked at their menus and placed their orders. Bradin felt like the third wheel. He really didn't say much unless spoken to.

"Bradin are you alright? You barely said anything. Am I boring you?" said Tanner in a not so nice tone.

"Tanner, you promised." said Hannah.

"What's gotten into you lately? You use to treat Hannah and I like shit, and now you are trying to be nice. What's up your sleeve?" asked Bradin in a much higher voice.

"Look I care for Hannah, and I tried. I honestly tired to be nice to you because you were her best friend, but you know what I'm not trying anymore." said Tanner.

Hannah couldn't believe the events that were happening right in front of her.

"Enough! I can't take it anymore. I can't stand my best friend and my boyfriend fighting. I'm so stressed out. If the both of you don't shut up I'm going to kill you both." yelled Hannah.

After she just said the last word, the waitress came with their food. And to their surprise it was Erika.

"Hey. I thought you had off today?" asked Tanner.

"I did, but they called me in. We were a bit under staffed." said Erika as she handed everyone their plates.

She didn't dare look at Bradin. She looked at Tanner and smiled.

"Looking good there Tanner." said Erika as she walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Hannah.

"I have no idea." said Tanner curiously.

They ate their food in total silence. Until Erika came back to check on them.  
"How was it?" asked Erika.

"It was good." they all said at once.

She handed the check to Tanner and whispered something in his ear.  
"Erika. Can you stop flirting with my boyfriend?" said Hannah with an attitude.

"Which one? It seems like you have two." replied Erika with the same attitude back.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hannah, almost yelling at Erika.

"The reason Bradin and I broke up was because he told me he was in love with you." replied Erika.

Bradin couldn't believe that Erika would stoop so low. She was trying to hurt Hannah. They had always been good friends.

"Erika, what are you doing?" yelled Bradin.

She just walked away without saying another word.

"Look, I'm going to pay for lunch and we are all going to talk about this." said Tanner.

Bradin and Hannah walked outside to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't mean for him to find out like this." said Bradin.

He got in his car, and started the engine.

"Wait, your not going to stay?" asked Hannah.

"The two of you need to talk this out." said Bradin.

And with that he drove away. Tanner had just missed Bradin.

"What happened? Where did that son of a bitch go?!" asked Tanner.

"I'm sorry Tanner. I wanted to tell you, but..." Hannah started to explain.

"You knew how he felt about you?" asked Tanner.

"He told me last night." said Hannah.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Tanner.

"I didn't want to hurt you." replied Hannah.

"Is there anything else that you haven't told me?" Tanner asked.

"Yes." said Hannah.

She didn't want to tell him. He would never forgive her.

"I kissed him." replied Hannah with tears running down her cheeks.

"Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?!" yelled Tanner.

"I'm so sorry." cried Hannah.

"I'll kill that asshole the next time I see him." raged Tanner.

"I'm so sorr...", but Tanner cut her off.

"You need to think about who you want to be with, and when you figure it out let me know!" yelled Tanner.

He didn't even wait for her to respond. He drove off, and left her there.

A/N: I'm going to have 2 endings to this story. The next chapter will be ending 1, and the chapter after that will be ending 2. Pick the one that you like the most, and e-mail, and which ever ending gets the most votes will be the winner. Thanks, and don't forget to review.

P.S. I should be updating my story next week... :)


	7. Ending 1

Ending # 1

Bradin pulled up and saw Hannah sitting on the bench. She looked so sad. She didn't notice him at first, but after a minute or so, she looked up, and saw him parked close to the bench.

"What do you want Bradin? Jay will be here any moment to pick me up." said Hannah.

"No he won't. I told him I would do it." said Bradin.

"Why?" asked Hannah.

"We need to talk Han."

"Again?" asked Hannah.

She got into his car and they both took off.

"Where are we going?" asked Hannah.

"It's a surprise." said Bradin.

"I can't take anymore surprises." said Hannah.

He took her to their favorite spot when they were kids. It was on the boardwalk right by the ocean.

"We haven't been here since we were kids." said Hannah.

She got out of the car, and walked over to the railing.

"Why can't we go back in time before this crazy mess?" asked Hannah.

"It's my fault. Maybe if I never said anything things would be normal."

"No, Bradin. You did the right thing."

"So. what happened after I left?"

"He was furious. He threatened to kill you." half laughed Hannah.  
"Did he break up with you?"

"No, but I think I'm going to break up with him." said Hannah looking at Bradin.

"Why?" asked Bradin.

"Because as much as I do love Tanner, I love you even more. I've been trying to deny my feelings for you because I was with Tanner, but I can't anymore."

Bradin was shocked. He never would thought that Hannah would admit her feelings. He looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Would you say something." laughed Hannah.

He still was silent, but his actions made up for the silence. He took Hannah's face in his hands and gently kissed her.

"What are you going to tell Tanner?" asked Bradin.

"The truth." said Hannah.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want." said Hannah.

"Trust me, I want to." said Bradin kissing Hannah again.

The whole way there were hand-in-hand, but when they were a few houses away they noticed Erika's car parked in front of Tanner's house.

"What the hell?" said Hannah.

She knocked on Tanner's door, and Tanner answered.

"What's Erika doing here?" asked Hannah.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Baby, come back. It's cold. I need you to keep me warm." said a voice from the other room.

"So it's not what it looks like?!" yelled Hannah.

"Hannah, I'm sorry. It's just been so confusing. I didn't know who to call, so..."

"So you called Erika?" said Hannah cutting Tanner off.

"It's complicated." said Tanner.

"Well let me make things less complicated. We are finished."

"Don't do this." said Tanner.

"Seriously. I was going to do it anyway. I'm sorry Tanner, but I choose Bradin"

And with that Hannah and Bradin turned away never looking back. Tanner, walked back into his house, and sat down next to Erika. He didn't say one word to her, but he didn't have to. Erika already knew what had just happened. And with that she smiled.

A/N: Here is ending 1. I didn't want to post this until I had ending 2, but I want to give you guys something. I have ending 2 written, I just don't have it typed. I should be posting it when I have some time. This weekend will be busy, but by next week, I'll be able to post...Thanks for reading.


	8. Ending 2

Ending # 2

"We need to talk Hannah" said Bradin as he pulled into Johnny's restaurant parking lot.

"About what?" lied Hannah.

She knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Will you please get into the car?" asked Bradin.

"Why?"

"Come on, please."

"Fine." said Hannah.

She opened the passenger side door, she knew that the events following would be tragic.

"Where are we going?" asked Hannah.

"Why?" asked Bradin.

"Because I can't take anymore surprises." said Hannah.

They finally arrived a few minutes later, and Hannah looked at Bradin.

"I love this place. I can't believe you remembered."

"We came here all the time when we were kids when I would visit from Kansas."

"It still smells and looks the same. Just as I remember it." said Hannah breathing in the ocean air.

It was the old Brown Bridge that had been abandoned for many years. She got out of the car, and walked toward the bridge. Before going on the bridge, she made sure the bridge was still sturdy.

"Come on Bradin. It's safe." called Hannah.

He walked over a little hesitant at first, but once he saw Hannah smile, he knew it was safe. He walked down towards the middle of the bridge and starred out at the ocean.

"This is beautiful, but we really need to talk." said Bradin finally.

"Bradin your my best friend, and I love you, but not in that way. I mean I use to, but now I'm with Tanner. Please understand." said Hannah.

Bradin remained silent for a few minutes.

"So you just want to be friends?" asked Bradin.

"Yes, but your more than that to me. Your like a brother."

"Thanks."

He didn't want to say that she's like a sister to him, because she was much more than that to him. He was disappointed, but he understood.

"Come on, let's go home." said Hannah.

They piled back into the cat and drove back to Playa Lynda. It was only a 10 minute drive, but it felt much longer.

Hannah and Bradin spoke, but it wasn't the same. That's when he realized his friendship with Hannah would never be the same as it was before. She realized the same thing. She wouldn't be able to tell him everything anymore, and she was going to miss that.

They arrived to see Tanner sitting on Hannah's porch. He saw the car pull up and saw that it was Hannah and Bradin. Tanner walked up to Bradin and punched him. Bradin immediately swung back.

"Guys knock it off. " yelled Hannah.

She tore them apart and placed herself in the middle.

"You son of a bitch! You stole my girlfriend." yelled Tanner to Bradin.

"You don't know what you are talking about asshole!" yelled Bradin back at Tanner.

They tried to get to one another, but Hannah was in the way.

"Bradin can you wait a minute? I need to talk to Tanner." said Hannah.

"Sure. I'll wait in the car." said Bradin.

Hannah and Tanner went back to the porch, and sat down.

"So, you decided to be with Bradin?" asked Tanner.

"Stop being such an ass. I didn't choose Bradin. I want you." said Hannah.

"But what about Bradin?" asked Tanner.

"He's my best friend, but that's it." said Hannah.

"I'm sorry." said Tanner.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you through that." said Hannah.

Tanner kissed Hannah, and all the time Bradin was watching them. He knew how much Tanner loved her, and knew that he wouldn't love another as much as he loved Hannah. But Bradin also learned a lesson too, never hold back any feelings because it could hurt you in the end.  
THE END!!

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you like my story. I'd like to know which ending you liked the most, so please send me a message or review. Thanks.


End file.
